Javier Pérez de Cuéllar/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar (L) meeting with President Reagan in WH Oval Office. George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. UN Secy. Gen. Javier Perez de Cuellar (R), at opening of UN Gen. Assembly session. América Central Costa Rica * Ver Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Óscar Arias.jpg| (i-d) Javier Pérez de Cuellar, José Sarney, Oscar Arias y Mario Soares. Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Javier Pérez & Fidel Castro América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar, se reunió ayer con el presidente argentino, Raúl Alfonsín, poco después de su llegada a Buenos Aires, en la segunda escala de su gira por varios países latinoamericanos. Buenos Aires 4 ABR 1986. El País Brasil * Ver Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - José Sarney.jpg| (i-d) Javier Pérez de Cuellar, José Sarney, Oscar Arias y Mario Soares. oscararias.cr Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| El Secretario General Javier PEREZ de Cuellar estuvo en una conferencia con el Presidente Belisario BETANCUR-CUARTAS. Cinu Bogota. Crédito: Yutaka Nagata César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Former UN Secretary General and Peruvian presidential candidate Javier Perez de Cuellar (R) poses with Cesar Gaviria, former Colombian President and current secretary General of the Organization of American States (OAS) 07 April 1995 Perú * Ver Francisco Morales Bermúdez - Sin imagen.jpg| En una tarde cualquiera de enero de 1994, el ex secretario de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU), Javier Pérez de Cuellar, visitó en su residencia al ex presidente de la transición el general Francisco Morales Bermúdez para preguntarle qué opinaba sobre la posibilidad de lanzar su nombre para las elecciones presidenciales del 9 de abril de 1995. 08 de abril 1995 , 12:00 a.m. El Tiempo Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Interim Peruvian President Valentin Paniagua speaks with Prime Minister Javier Perez de Cuellar at Paniagua's first press conference as president January 3, 2001 at the Presidential Palace in Lima, Peru. Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Jefe del Estado se reunió con presidente de la CAF y Javier Pérez de Cuéllar. Andina Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala recibirá consejos de Javier Pérez de Cuéllar para un buen gobierno. La Mula.pe Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| El presidente del Consejo de Ministros, Javier Velásquez Quesquén, condecoró con la Medalla al Ciudadano al embajador Javier Pérez de Cuéllar y al economista Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, quienes ejercieron la jefatura de la PCM en gobiernos anteriores. Foto: ANDINA/Alberto Orbegoso. Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| El 5 de febrero de 1990, Lacalle viajó a Washington, donde se entrevistó con el Presidente norteamericano George Bush y con el presidente del Banco Mundial, Baber Conable, y a Nueva York, donde se reunió con el secretario general de la ONU, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar. biografiasyvidas.com Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| In this Sept. 21, 1987 file photo, Venezuela's President Jaime Lusinchi, left, is greeted by United Nations Secretary General Javier Perez De Cuellar at the United Nations. Photo Courtesy: Associated Press Fuentes Categoría:Javier Pérez de Cuéllar